wartorn3edfandomcom-20200213-history
Relic Abilities
To create a Relic, add one Relic Ability to an item. To create a Greater Relic, add one Greater Relic Ability and a Relic ability to an item. To create a True Relic, add one True Relic Ability and up to two abilities from either of Greater Relic Abilities or Relic Abilities to an item. To create a Divine Relic, add one Divine Relic ability and up to three non-Divine Relic abilities to the item. If the GM is creating this Relic, then they may add one additional Relic Ability of any type, up to the most powerful. Note that the effects of all abilities in this section do not stack with the effects of the other abilities in this section. (So if one ability increases damage by 1, and another by 2, purchasing them both increases damage by 2. One ability that increases damage by 2 and another that increases attack by one, however, would increase damage by 2 and attack by 1.) Basic Relic Abilities Sharp :Effect: Increase the damage of a weapon by 1. True :Effect: Increase attack rolls by 1 with this weapon. Defense :Effect: Increase all defensive rolls by 1 Action :Effect: Increase your TP by 1 Health :Effect: Increase your HP by 2 Displacement :Effect: You may attack as if you were in any empty adjacent space, although you will never hit yourself. Regeneration :Effect: Heal 1 hp every hour. Weaken :Effect: Choose one stat (Brutality, Finesse, Mysticism, Charisma or Will). Increase all rolls by 1 whenever you roll against a character rolling that stat. ''Why isn't this just called Strengthen '' Lazrcat0 02:31, September 21, 2011 (UTC) of Reaction :Effect: You may re-roll your initiative once. (This effect may only be used once per character per battle, no matter how many relics are used.) False Persona :Effect: Select one of the following: Human, Gorach or a specific (visible) Magical Creature. You may appear to be that kind of creature. However, you are still easily identifiable as you. of Light :Effect: This object radiates light. This may be turned off or on at will. of Darkness :Effect: This object consumes light. Areas which would otherwise be bright are now dark and shadowy. It is darkest around the object, so the user can not hide. of Words: :Effect: Choose a single Manipulation effect. Whenever you roll Manipulation with that effect, increase your roll by 1. of Swiftness :Effect: If you move at least 3 spaces, move 1 extra space without paying TP. Mana Sink :Effect: Reduce the mana draw of all characters by 1 Mana Fount :Effect: Increase the mana draw of all characters by 1 Future Glimpse :Effect: Once per session, make a roll. Use this roll as your next roll, adding in modifiers as usual. Shifting :Effect: If you miss a single target attack roll, you may immediately make the same attack as a free action against any adjacent character who is in the attack's range. This does not stack with Elemental. Battering :Cost: 5 :Effect: Move any 1 character who is up to 5 squares away from you in a single direction 1 square further away from you. If there are any other characters behind them, they are also moved one square away from you. This may also batter down wooden walls or doors. of Rage :Effect: Whenever this item's controller is damaged by an attack, decrease their initiative by 1. Illusion :Effect: This item creates an obviously magical illusion of some kind. This can not be used to disguise reality. Category:Abilities